Endless Dreams
by Theresa L'Anne
Summary: Future. Satoshi's son, Jsadiwa, is trying to resurrect the Black Wings in hopes that it will help his wife, what he doesn't count on is what it costs to construct them. Anime Based.
1. Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: I don't believe I own DNAngel…

A/N: Ah…..so this is my first DNAngel Fanfic… The story is still kinda shaky.. I have the basic plot and stuff, but it doesn't have details yet…So! Here's the first Chapter! R&R!

Plot: _Future. Satoshi's son, Jsadiwa, is trying to resurrect the Dark Wings in hopes that it will help his wife, what he doesn't count on is what it costs to construct them. Daisuke's Grandson, Daijand, is just about 14, but Dark has yet to come. Is he really gone, or will he return with the Dark Wings? And what about Krad? Who will inherit the violent parallel spirit to Dark, if indeed he does return? Will Daijand be able to save Jsadiwa without Dark's help? Or will the Hiwatari's perish? _WARNING: If you haven't seen the ending to the Anime, there may be some spoilers in this.

Characters:

Daijand Niwa – Daisuke's 13 year-old grandson. He's quite a hassle, unlike Daisuke he doesn't tend to listen to anything anyone tells him. What he hates most is when his great-grandparents ramble on about there times.

Jsadiwa Hiwatari – Satoshi's son. He has a seven year-old son.

Kasal Hiwatari – Jsadiwa's son.

_**Endless Dreams**_

_**Author: Theresa L'Anne (Raven)**_

_Prologue: Let The Games Begin…_

_Ring Ring_

School was finally over. Daijand stood up and ran out the door bumping into people on the way. It was snowing outside; his bright red hair was a contrast to the snow falling around him. His purple eyes gleamed mischievously. With a grin he began walking home.

After a few paces, he stopped and his grin disappeared into a groan. A woman was watching him from inside a car. He walked over.

"Does it have to be today?" Daijand complained, " I had plans."

"Yes." The woman snapped. She looked a lot like Daijand, except her hair was brown, "Your grandfather and great-grandfather want to see you.. You never go to see them. Come on, get in."

Daijand sighed and with a final groan got in and sat down. The drive seemed to take forever. When they finally did get there, Daijand slid out of his seat and stood hands in pockets. His mother glared at him all the way inside.

As they walked farther into the house Daijand saw many things he'd never before seen: A bird statue of some sort, many beautiful pictures. They looked like pieces of art down magically, but one in particular caught his eye. It was of a snowy landscape, There was nothing there other then a few trees and a windmill.

His mother noticed he'd stopped and looked at it. She smiled and whispered, "Isn't it lovely..? You're great-grandfather painted that when he was about your age. He was a wonderful artist." Daijand looked up at her in surprise. "Yes he's done most of these pieces you see around the hall. He loved to paint, draw, sketch… it was his passion."

They continued walking down the hall until the got to the door at the very end. They walked in. His grandparents and great-grandparents were deep in conversation. His grandfather looked up and smiled when he heard the door creak.

"Daijand, my boy, you're here! Come sit." His grandfather said to him.

"There is something you must know," His grandfather said wistfully, "It's something about the stories we used to tell you..."

"What? The ones about 'Dark' and all? Look….no offense, but I think the whole idea is just crazy! I mean… how can one body hold two souls! There's no way…so if it's something about that I'm leaving." Daijand exclaimed angrily.

"Daijand!" His mother scolded.

"No… no… Sakura, it's okay." His grandfather sighed. "He's right, how is he supposed to believe without some sort of proof." He suddenly started coughing violently.

"Daisuke!" Daijand's grandmother reached over to him.

"No, it's just because I'm getting old. I'll be alright. Now Daijand, please at least listen… Perhaps we won't need to give you your proof…"

Daijand sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and plopped into a seat, "I guess it won't hurt to listen.."

His mother sighed with relief. His great-grandfather, though, looked grave. He began, "This story goes back before you were born; before I was born; before even my grandfather was born. It goes back to when Dark was first created."

-------

"It's almost complete…" A man said happily. His long, soft, blue hair swayed and swirled around him. His golden eyes were calm and calculating. A door swung open behind him and he frowned.

"I told you not to disturb my wor-" He stopped and smiled. "Now father," He said as he turned around to face the intruders. An old man hung limp between two muscle-men. "I've told you before…. You can't stop me…. No one can… No matter what…"

"Jsadiwa…You know better then….to do this….what if…?" The old man attempted to lift his head, but did not have enough strength.

Jsadiwa waved the warning off, "How is that my problem…? I don't care about those two….." His smile grew larger, "What would those two think seeing you like this, father..? Their greatest enemy, Satoshi Hiwatari, as weak as a puppy…"

Jsadiwa turned around, "Take him out of here… and I warn you father…. Next time... you shall be punished…."

They left the room. Jsadiwa sat down at a desk and pulled some papers over. He sat reading them and adding things for many hours, When he finally left the room a young boy, about 8 or 9, stood waiting for him.

"Daddy…..why was grandpa mad at you?" he asked quietly.

Jsadiwa looked at him and smiled. He went down onto a knee and looked into the boy's amber eyes. "Grandpa thinks daddy's been a bad boy…but you needn't worry, Kasal…go back to your room."

But Kasal wasn't done yet, "Grandpa said that daddy was doing something against the 'Hikari beliefs'….were you daddy?"

"…..This has nothing to do with you Kasal… Go to bed..." He said as he stood up and ruffled the boy's dark hair.

Kasal walked off pouting. Jsadiwa sighed and turned to lock the door. He walked over to his wife's room and sat next to her bed.

Jsadiwa gingerly ran a hand across her face, "Get well soon, my dear…"

A/N: Did ya' like? I knot that it's not too wonderful, but I hope it'll get better. I'm never very good at starting stories…. But review anyway…please?

Raven (Theresa L'Anne)


	2. Whiz

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel.

A/N: Hello again!! This is the first chapter to _**Endless Dreams**_ so…. Uh…R&R! Enjoy!!

_Italics: Dream/Dark_

**VVVVV: Time**

_**Endless Dreams**_

_**Author: Theresa L'Anne (Raven)**_

**Chapter 1: Whiz**

_Daijand stood in pitch black room. He could see nothing but a pair of glowing red eyes; they approached him slowly and looked him up and down. The rest of the face became clear in the darkness. It held a calculating frown. As he got closer, his hair became a dark purple; his skin, tan. his clothes were black , excepting a few strips on the collar and down the middle of the shirt; they were white. As Daijand looked closer he saw the man had wings!_

_He stopped. His wings were enveloped in a white light and when it was gone a rabbit was on the man's shoulder. Then the man spoke quietly._

"_Who are you?" he asked with confidence._

"_Me?" Daijand replied, shaken out of his thoughts, "I'm Niwa Daijand. Who are you?"_

_The figure smirked, startling Daijand, "Dark." He replied._

Daijand woke with a start. He looked at the clock. It was still only 2:26 AM, but he didn't want to go back to that dream. He got out of his bed and walked to the balcony door.

Daijand was opening the door when he heard it. A strange sounded came from the floor. He looked down. He was so shocked he fell to the floor.

"Kyu?" It was the rabbit from his dream.

'I must still be dreaming..' he thought, 'I'll just get back in bed and go to sleep…When I wake up it'll be gone…'

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

"Kyu!"

Daijand sat up. The rabbit was still there. He jumped off his bed and dashed the stairs yelling, "MOOOOM!! There's a red-eyed rabbit in my room!!"

Daijand winced at the sudden crash he heard. He stopped running and asked, loudly, "Mom? You okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." His mom yelled in reply, "I'm coming up to take a look at the rabbit."

Daijand glanced back in his room. He frowned and said, "Ummm… mom? That might be a problem…. He's not there…"

His mother sighed and came up, "If it's _that_ rabbit… it probably went to your grandfather's…"

Daijand looked up at her confused, "That rabbit?"

"Don't worry about it… we've got to go tell your grandfather. Get dressed!" His mother said walking quickly down the stairs.

"Wait.. tell him what? MOM!!" Daijand yelled.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

His mom drove hectically down the streets and parked crocked in the driveway. She stomped down the halls and into the same room they went to every time they came. Daijand came after, slower though.

"Kyu?" The rabbit had reappeared. Daijand glared down at it. It turned it's head slightly at him and then took down through the hall. Daijand sped up. He got to the room just after the rabbit. But it wasn't there. Instead there was a red haired boy. And all he said was, "Daisuki?"

Everyone laughed. Daijand was extremely annoyed at being the only one to not get what the joke was. Except for that fact that all this boy was saying was Daisuki, he found nothing else in the least funny. He scowled.

"Come now… I'll tell you more of the story I was telling you last time you were here." His grandfather said grinning. It was quite a strange sight to see the old man grin. Daijand smiled a small smile.

**VVVVVVVV**

Daijand laid on his bed and sighed.

"Kyu?" a small voice squeaked from next to him.

He turned to Whiz and asked, "Should I have told them that you appeared right after I had that strange dream…?" Whiz didn't respond. "What would you do if something with the probability of being false, actually turned out to be true?" Again Whiz didn't answer, just stared at him with his big, round, red eyes. Daijand sighed and closed his eyes to sleep.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

_He was back in the pitch black room. This time Whiz was with him._

_He saw the man again. This time he approached without hesitation._

_He looked Daijand in the eye and said, 'If your still coming that must mean _those_ are back. But who would bring them back." _

_He mused over it for awhile completely forgetting Daijand, until Daijand began to speak, "Uhhh… Excuse me –" _

_But the man cut him off. "You, boy… you must stop them… Find out who's recreating them and stop them… before _He_ comes back as well." _

_Daijand was very confused. To him, the man was speaking nonsense. Who was He? And what were They? He stared at the man and a sudden realization dawned on him, "You are Dark?... and you're real?"_

_Dark looked at him with disgust, "You're kidding, right?" He asked raising his eyebrow and cocking his head, "Of course I'm real. Now go… hurry before things change again…"_

**VVVVVVVVV**

Daijand awoke and got out of bed. It was Sunday; no school. He began slumping lazily down the stairs. He paused when he heard a crash. Then his mother ran up the stairs with Whiz right behind her.

"Daijand, dear, go back up to your room for awhile, kay? I'm doing something." She said, quickly. All the while she'd been pushing him back up.

"Ummmm…. Okay….." Daijand replied, confused.

He and Whiz sat in the middle of the floor. Daijand was trying to figure out what they could be doing that was making all the noise. " What do you think, Whiz?" He asked absently.

"KYU!!" Whiz yelled and ran down the stairs quickly. He came right back up and started stumbling around.

"They're… ummm… drinking?" Daijand asked confused at the strange behavior.

"Kyu!" Whiz squeaked and continued stumbling around, now he was picking things up and carrying them across the room as well.

"They're redecorating?" Daijand asked this time.

"Kyu!" Whiz then started picking up things too big for him and moving them.

"They're rearranging the furniture?"

"KYU!" Whiz exclaimed and fell onto the floor breathing heavily. Daijand laughed and picked him up.

"I wonder why…" He muttered stroking Whiz's fur.

"Daijand!!!" His mother shouted up at him, "Come down now please!!"

Daijand walked carefully down the stairs. He looked around there were weird marks all over the place and furniture was placed in corners and stacked. "What is this…?" Daijand asked, smiling sardonically, " Some kind of messed up party…?"

"Well……" his mother began slowly.

"We want to find out what's going on… If Whiz is back that might mean Dark is back…" His father interrupted, "But we don't want to force you to your grandfather's house on your birthday, so we brought this method here... be grateful… it was his idea…"

"Really?" Daijand asked, surprised. For his 'efforts' he got raised eyebrows shot in his direction, "Soooo…..what are we doing to get our answers?"

"Brining Dark out….." His grandfather said, quietly.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

_Jsadiwa smiled as he looked upon his creation. It was almost complete. _

_Kaswal peeked in. He was happy that his daddy was happy, but there was something wrong._

"_Daddy?" He asked timidly, blinking frightened blue eyes._

_His father turned around with a frown, "Yes?" _

"_Mommy says she feels sick. Is she gonna be okay?" Kasal replied._

"_How?" Jsadiwa asked sharply, "How sick is she?" _

"_I don't know… I don't want mommy to die… Daddy!!" Kasal cried, his lip trembling and tears running down his face._

_Jsadiwa walked over, kneeled and pulled the small boy into his arms. "If she's dying we'll save her, Kasal. It's okay… don't cry.." He said comforting the young boy who clung to him._

_H pulled abruptly away, "Now… let's go check on her." He said smiling._

_Kasal smiled too and followed his father out of the room and to his mother's room. His grandfather sat on a chair next to the bed. He only glanced up when they came in, " So… you've finally come… when it's too late to do anything."_

_Kasal began crying again. He ran to the bed. "Mama!! Mama!!!" He cried._

_Satoshi stood up, "I'll give you three some time alone and go call on a friend." He headed toward the door._

"_How?" Jsadiwa choked, "How did this happen? How could it?"_

_Satoshi stopped. "The Black Wings take souls… they chose to take hers,…" he said softy and left._

"_No…" Jsadiwa denied, " No that can't be it… It' can't be my fault. She can't be dead…." His tears began falling to the ground. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground._

_Jsadiwa felt a small weight on his shoulders. The small arms wrapped him into a hug, "It's okay Daddy… Mommy went to heaven… She's with God… I'm still here with you…" _

_They sat together In the suddenly dark room, crying._

**VVVVVVVVV**

"It didn't work did it?" Daijand asked quietly looking up at the adults. They each sighed and shook their heads.

"Well…" His grandfather said, "At least we know the Black Wings aren't complete…."

Daijand couldn't stand the silence anymore and got up. "I'm going to my room," he announced and took the stairs two at a time.

A/N: Soooo…How was it? Review please!

Next Chapter: Umm… just a random chapter of things to just fill in some time as I plan… enjoy… I hope…..


	3. Dark and Krad

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter…I do not anything from DNAngel… Yes, tragic… Not even legal merchandise do I own. So what makes anyone think I could own the series?

A/N: Yep, I'm back. It's been a long time hasn't it? Well, hopefully in that time, my writing has improved, greatly. I'm sure any of you who actually know this story exists have been waiting impatiently for this chapter, and I hope it meets your expectations! So here is Chapter Two of **_Endless Dreams_**.

_Italics: Dream/Dark_

**VVVVV: Time/ Scene**

_**Endless Dreams**_

_**Author: Theresa L'Anne (Raven)**_

**Chapter 2: Dark and Krad**

A slow knock was heard throughout the house. Daijand opened the door, grumbling. He looked up to see an old man standing on the doorstep.

"Who are you?" He sneered, trying to distinguish his face from the mat of hair that appeared to be a beard.

"An old friend." The voice of Daijand's grandfather said from behind him. Daijand looked quickly behind him and back out of the way for his grandfather to get through.

"Satoshi…" Daisuke said with a grim smile, "It's been awhile."

"Yes.." The man replied, "I'm sure you've noticed that -" he stopped short and looked at Daijand quickly and continued as if he hadn't stopped, "they're being recreated." His voice seemed gruff, and at his statement, Daisuke tensed.

"Yes…Come inside." He is grandfather said, "Daijand, why don't you go…. Talk to Whiz." He suggested with a nod and a push.

"…uh.. Sure?" Daijand said glancing over his shoulder again as he went up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Satoshi asked quietly, following Daisuke into the living room.

"My grandson." Daisuke answered , slowly, "So it's true then… I was hoping it wouldn't be.. This'll make our lives crazy again," He smiled, adding wryly, "At least we won't be bored anymore…"

Satoshi frowned, "Is this really the time to be joking?" He asked sternly.

"Sorry.." Daisuke murmured, his smile vanishing.

**VVVVVVV**

_The police had set the security from attic to basement. To Daisuke, there seemed no way in._

_"Dark…?" He asked quietly, "How are we going to get in?"_

_"Don't ask questions.." come the scoffing reply, "Just watch… it'll be cake."_

_Daisuke Sighed quietly and inhaled quickly as Dark leapt off the building. He muttered to himself, "It's just too bad they couldn't cut it off from tourists… for them at least."_

_Dark stuck his hands casually in his pockets and waltzed over to the entrance. The guard asked for I.D.; he showed it. Dark smirked as he made his was for the statue in the middle of the park._

_"You're right on time… Dark…" A voice said from the shadows._

_Dark turned at his name and laughed, "Satoshi… of course."_

**VVVVVVV**

"-ndpa!!!" Daijand was calling, "He's leaving, aren't you going to say good-bye?"

Daisuke relized he'd been off in the past and hadn't even seen Daijand came back down.

"Yes.." He said vaguely, "Good-bye Satoshi…" He said without looking up.

" Be careful Daisuke…" Satoshi said before he left the house.

Daijand came to sit next to his grandfather, "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"No…." Daisuke said, "No…." But he was still lost in his memories.

**VVVVVVV**

Jsadiwa stood firm in his locked workroom, "I will not fail. She put her life into this… I will not fail!" He muttered harshly. He stared up defiantly at his creation. He turned and strode out the door. He walked down the hall and out the door to the house.

Satoshi watched his son walk out of the house. Sighing, he stood up and took off in search of his grandson. Perhaps, there was a way to get him out before it was too late. He didn't have high hopes, but he couldn't just leave the boy. Satoshi knew, though, even if he did get his grandson out of this cursed house and life, he'd come back. He could never leave his son as he was now.

"Kasal!" Satoshi called. The boy didn't come running out like usually. Satoshi frowned. He walked up to his room. "Kasal?" He called again, quieter this time. The bay sat on his bed crying. Satoshi proceeded in and sat next to him, "Kasal, what's the matter?"

The boy froze and looked up, fear in his eyes until he saw who it was. "I had a scary dream…" He stammered, "There was a scary man with big white wings. He told me I wasn't loved. Grandpa…that's not true is it?" The boy looked up at him with huge questioning eyes.

"No Kasal, it's not true at all. If you see that man again, you ignore what he says." Satoshi said, "Now Kasal, I'm going to take you to a friend's house and you're going to stay there for a while, is that okay?"

"Is daddy coming…?" The boy asked, quietly, "I don't wanna go anywhere without daddy…"

Satoshi sighed. It was going to be hard to convince the boy to leave. "No, Kasal, your dad will not be going, but - "

Kasal interrupted him declaring, "Then I'm not either!" He got up and dashed away from Satoshi, "I don't wanna leave Daddy all alone… Mommy already left us.. if I leave to he'll be sad…" Kasal sniffled.

"That's why you must leave." Satoshi came over to Kasal and wrapped his arms around him in a warm hug, "So that you won't go to your mother yet. Kasal, You may not understand this, but your father is doing something horrible. If he completes it, you both may leave. Please Kasal, trust me."

Kasal looked at his grandfather through his tears and nodded slowly. "Will daddy be okay without me…?" he asked hesitantly.

Satoshi smiled at him, "Yes, Kasal. He will." He picked the small boy up and carried him out of the house and headed straight to the Niwa's.

**VVVVVV**

Jsadiwa wondered the town. He came to a fountain and stopped and looked up at it. His wife had loved to come here to watch the sunset. He looked down into the water. He missed her dearly. She was the only one who'd never said anything about his work. Perhaps it wasn't that she hadn't been objected to it, but…. He shook his head. He couldn't have these thoughts. He had to focus. He looked at the fountain one last time and then turned on his heel and headed home.

When he arrived home he expected to find Kasal running up to him, but he didn't. Jsadiwa frowned. He headed up to Kasal's room. "Kasal?" He called softly. H peeked into the room. Kasal wasn't there either. "Where could that boy be?" Jsadiwa muttered to himself. He searched the rest of the house. Kasal was nowhere to be found. Jsadiwa then looked dreading at his work room, He was sure he'd locked the door, hadn't he? He sprinted over to the door.

**VVVVVV**

Satoshi knocked rapidly on the door with one hand. Daijand answered again. He looked up surprised. "I'll get grandpa…" He said quickly, glancing uneasily at the child in Satoshi's arms.

"Thank you and hurry please…" Satoshi replied gruffly.

Daijand led Satoshi to the sitting room and then ran off to get Daisuke. They came back in quickly and Daisuke looked at the child, "This is…?"

Satoshi looked up at him as he felt Kasal stir. He'd fallen asleep on the way over. "My grandson." He replied, "His name is Kasal…" He glanced once again at Daijand, wishing for privacy.

"I'll go up to my room then." Daijand said and began to make his up the stairs when his grandfather said, "Take Kasal with you, boy."

Daijand sighed and proceeded back down to pick the seven year old up. He carried him up the stairs and laid him on his bed. Whiz came over to sit next to them. "Kyu?" He squeaked looking at Daijand quizzically.

"I know…" Daijand responded to his look, "But I can't help. Grandpa's friend brought him over. Say Whiz, you have any idea what's going on. Ever since I had that strange dream of you and Dark, Things have been… strange around here…" Whiz looked at him and ran off. Daijand sighed, "Just like you running off with all the answers. He situated him on the floor next to the bed and closed his eyes to rest.

**VVVVVVVV**

_Daijand was back in that place, but instead of just him that boy, Kasal they had called him, was with him. He was shivering in fear. "Hey are you okay?" Daijand asked kneeling next to the boy. He didn't respond, he didn't even seem to hear. _

_Daijand looked over to where Dark usually was, and his eyes widened in surprise. There were two figures there on was Dark and the other was dressed in all white and had white wings. They seemed to be arguing, but Daijand couldn't understand what they were saying._

"_I wish they would stop…" came a trembling voice from beside him. Daijand turned to look at Kasal, who had turned to him. "I don't like hearing them yell… it hurts my head." _

"_You ca… hear them?" Daijand asked._

"_Of course…can't you?" Kasal asked surprised. "I wanna go home…" He said spontaneously, 'Grandpa said he took me away to protect me, but I don't like it… I wanna go home." Tear drops began to pour down his cheeks. _

_Daijand put a hand on his back. "It'll be okay. I'm sure it will. Once you wake up, you won't hear them anymore." He stood straight and grabbed the boy's hand, "Let's wake up now." _

**VVVVVV**

Satoshi and Daisuke sat silently in the room.

"So…" Daisuke started, "You're grandson… why'd you bring him here?"

"I… I had to get him out of that house." Satoshi replied slowly, "And this was the only place I could think of to bring him. Daisuke," Satoshi suddenly looked up into his eyes, "Tell me… will you take care of him… I have to take care of my son… I can't leave him there alone. But I can't take Kasal back . Please Daisuke…"

Daisuke looked at him, "Of course. We'll take care of him."

Satoshi sighed in relief and got up. "I should leave now." He said and slowly made his way to the door.

"Yes…Satoshi?" Daisuke said suddenly, "Take care of yourself."

Satoshi nodded and left the house.

As he walked back, he began to lose himself in memories.

**VVVVVVV**

_Satoshi watched, waiting for Dark to arrive. 'Of course you know, You'll never win without m,.' said a voice within him. He ignored at best he could. It's taunts were something he couldn't stand. _

_He sensed a sudden power approach. 'He comes.' The voice said vanishing. It was a relief to be alone. Though he wasn't for long._

_A figure approached the statue. Satoshi walked out of the shadows. "Dark." He said simply._

_The figure turned to face him. "Satoshi," It said, "Of course…" Then it laughed._

**VVVVVVV**

A/N: I realize the scene I have in here never occurs… or at least I don't think it does… that would be because I made it up… Hope you don't mind. I think Satoshi might be out of character…. But I tried my best to keep him in character…. But Whooo!! I've finally updated, eh? Now I should get started on the next chapter, right? But anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update…. Uhhhhh…. Someday! (Hopefully soon…. No guarantees…)


	4. Friends New and Old

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel… wish I did…. But as you understand, I don't.

A/N: "Make new friends, but keep the o-old. One is silver and the other's gold." The title for this chapter reminds me of the song! O.o Anyway… on with the story!! R&R!

_Italics: Dream/Dark_

**VVVVVVVV: Time/ Scene**

_**Endless Dreams**_

_**Author: Theresa L'Anne (Raven)**_

**Chapter 3: Friends – New and Old**

Satoshi stumbled back into the house and came upon a frantic Jsadiwa. He looked up his long silver hair falling over his shoulder and shouted at Satoshi, "Please. Help me find Kasal! I can't lose him too. Father, please!"

Satoshi looked down at his son, a look of pity crossing his face. It wasn't entirely his fault, but still. "Jsadiwa!" He barked. The other man stopped running around, startled. "He is safe. If he were here, he would not be. Don't you understand anything? What you are doing… it'll be the ruin of you. It will take everything precious to you. I had to keep Kasal safe."

Jsadiwa went from startled to furious in the course of those few sentences. "Where did you take him?!" He shouted approaching the old man, "Where is my son?! How could you father…he's all I have left…" His voice got smaller and smaller as he was reduced to tears.

Satoshi looked at his son and knelt down next to where he'd slumped. He wrapped his arms around him. "I know… that's why. He's safe. He'll be fine."

**VVVVVVVV**

Daijand tugged on his last shoe and stood up. He opened the door, and just as he was about to leave, his mother asked, "Daijand, dear, where are you going?"

"Out," he replied, and once again tried to exit the house, but a response stopped him.

"If you're leaving, take Kasal with you. He hasn't been out since he came." His mother called. Daijand looked back at the small, black-haired boy.

"But Mom… I was going over to Minouru's." Daijand protested.

"Then you can easily take him with you and introduce him to your friends. I'm sure he won't mind." His mother replied walking into the kitchen.

Daijand sighed. He took Kasal's hand and sat him down on the front step. He proceeded to put his shoes on, and then, when he was finished, stood the boy up, leading him away from the house.

Kasal kept looking at him with a huge smile. It was starting to irritate him.

"What do you want?" he snapped, his face twisting into a snarl. The silver-haired boy just continued to smile at him. Suddenly he brought a hand to Daijand's face and pulled.

"Ow!" The redhead screeched. He snatched the younger boys hand off of his face and asked, "What was that for?"

"My mommy always said that you shouldn't frown. She said it was bad for your health." The small boy explained.

Daijand's frown deepened. "That's not true. Your facial expressions don't affect your health."

Kasal began to cry. "Mommy said it! It has to be true! Mommy told me that lying is bad for you too! I wanna go home! I wanna see daddy!" Tears fell down his cheeks in a waterfall.

Daijand groaned and knelt down next to the boy, who'd stopped. "Listen Kasal, I'm sure your mommy had her reasons, but whether she was telling the truth or not. We can't take you home. If we do... something bad could happen to you. So..." Daijand hesitated, "Come with me. I'll introduce you to my friend and we can all play together, alright?"

The little boy brightened up instantly; his tears stopped, and a smile appeared on his face. He nodded and gripped Daijand's hand tighter, as the taller boy stood up. They continued their walk.

**VVVVVVVV**

The two boys arrived at the hours of Daijand's friend. When the door was opened, the first thing the brunette asked was, "What in the world?"

Daijand shook his hand and answered, "Don't ask…" They all went into the house and sat on the plush couch. The two older boys sighed and placed elbows on knees and chins on hands in almost perfect unison. Kasal, however, was busy experimenting how high he could bounce on the couch.

The newest addition to the party groaned, "How are we going to do anything with your tag-along? This sucks…"

"Minouru…. I'm sure there's something we can do, that he's capable of as well. I just can't thing of anything," Daijand replied, trying to remain optimistic.

Minouru snorted at the suggestion and sneered, "Yeah like any of it would be fun anyway. You know as well as I do, Daijand, that our plans are ruined."

"Hello Daijand. And who's this little dear?" Asked a musical voice that had entered the room. The three boys all looked up to see Minouru's mother.

"Oh great…" The said boy grumbled.

"His name is Kasal. He's visiting my family at the moment." Daijand replied politely.

"He's so cute! You boys go on and do whatever you had planned. I'll watch him. We'll have fun, won't we dear?" The woman looked down at the smallest boy with a bright smile."

The elder boys cheered up instantly. They thanked the woman earnestly and fled the house.

"Well then. What would YOU like to do, dear?" She asked the remaining boy.

"Let's play a game!" He squealed.

The woman laughed and nodded.

**VVVVVVVV**

_Daijand groaned as he recognized the place. "Here we go again…" he mumbled. He looked around for Kasal. He frowned when he didn't see the boy. He took shaking steps, but stopped when the man named Dark appeared. _

_"He's not here this time…" he said vaguely. "Krad decided to torture him elsewhere." _

_Daijand gave him a confused look in response. "Who's…Krad?" He asked. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't tell from where. Probably another one of his grandfather's stories. _

_Dark sighed and, crossing his arms, explained, "Krad is the other side of me. It may sound strange, but he's the dark side of dark, hence his name is mine spelled backwards." He glared at the young boy and added, "When are you going to stop the black wings boy…? Right now you're the only one who can. If you won't, you've sealed the little one's fate."_

_Daijand glared back at him. "One minute you're talking about Krad and the next you bring up even more things I don't understand. What are the Black Wings? What do they have to do with Kasal and me? Who are you and Krad, in fact WHAT are you? How can I do anything without knowing anything?" Daijand seethed with uncontrollable anger and waited._

_The intensity of Dark's glare increased. "I don't have time to explain those things, boy. If you really wish to know, you should know who to ask." With that he began to vanish along with the darkness. As a parting word he advised softly, "Take care of the kid, he can help you." _

_With that, Daijand woke up._

Daijand shot out of bed with a growl. How dare that man throw him out of his own dream. Not that Dark was real. He couldn't be.

"Kyu?" The small sound remained him that Whiz had come from that dream. He threw off the covers and stood up. The moon was still out, so he was bound to be the only one awake.

The sound of sobbing drew his attention. His gaze turned to the futon that Kasal lay on. The little boy was crying in his sleep. Daijand walked over to him and placed a hand on him hesitantly.

The crying continued. Daijand started whispering to the younger boy. "C'mon. If you wake up it'll go away. Kasal, wake up. Come on. It's okay… It'll be okay. Just wake up."

The crying softened and the boy's eye's fluttered open. He saw Daijand there and clung to the older boy. "He was there again. He said… He said…" The boy began to cry again.

"Shhh… It's okay. Don't believe a word that man says… you'll be fine. We all will be." Daijand promised the boy.

He sighed. How could HE guarantee that? He had no clue what was going on. What was he supposed to do?

With another sigh he stood up and left the room quietly. The words Dark had said earlier floating in his mind. _"You should know who to ask." _ He did. He knew EXACTLY who to ask. The problem was, would he give him answers when, not so long ago, Daijand had been unwilling to listen? Who knew? The only way to find out was to ask.

**VVVVVVVV**

Daijand crept silently down the stairs. Kasal followed. They entered the guest bedroom that his grandfather was staying in. He opened the door. He hesitated before going in, but toughened his resolve and walked into the room.

"Grandpa…?" He asked quietly.

Daisuke wasn't USUALLY a light sleeper, but with everything that was going on, he hadn't been able to sleep very well, so though he hadn't been able to see who it was, the creak of his door had woken him up.

"Yes, child?" He asked in response.

"I was wondering, could tell me- us-" he corrected at the pull of his clothes from Kasal, "Could you tell us that story that you always tell. The one about you, Dark, and stuff."

The old man smiled, "I think I know which one you mean… and yes I'll tell you. You just have to listen, alright?"

The two boys nodded enthusiastically and took a seat on the bed.

"So you wish to hear the story of the Black Wings. Huh? It's a bad place to start in the whole story, but here we go. It was after your grandmother and I got together. I had thought my work was done, but Dark soon informed me otherwise…"

**VVVVVVVV**

**A/N: **Chapter end. So, has my writing gotten any better from the last chapter? I know this chapter is a little short of my other's, but I felt you all had waited long enough… This isn't the greatest chapter, but I think I did a decent job with it, neh? So, please review and tell me what you think. I would very much appreciate it!


	5. Resolve

**Disclaimer: **We've been trough this, I don't own DNAngel or any of the original characters.

**A/N: **I decided to put a hold on DoM. I'm stuck, so I came to this instead. I think I have the rest just about planned out. There will be about two more chapters of this story so hang on just a little longer for the end. This chapter is all about setting it up, so it's a little shorter than I'd like, but I think we'll survive. Sorry for taking so long to write this story. I'm planning on making it a goal to finish the whole thing before this year. Thanks to all y'all who have been so patient.

**Endless Dreams  
**_Author: Theresa L'Anne (Raven)  
_**Chapter 4: Resolve**

The shadows bent and twisted as if trying to free themselves. Watching them made Jsadiwa sigh. So far no progress had been made since the death of his wife. In the course of this creation, he'd lost practically everything. His wife, his son, his father… the only thing he seemed to have held onto was his determination. If that was all he had, so be it. That's what he'd use to finish them. The Black Wings…

Losing everything wasn't so bad... Now there was nothing there to tell him he was doing wrong. No one with the influence to stop him. This would be done.

Jsadiwa stood up from his seat at the desk and approached the incomplete work briskly. Setting a steady hand on it, he began to grin. "I will complete you…"he mumbled, shutting his eyes gently, "I will use every ounce of energy left to me to complete you. I will transfer it all into the most motivating of all emotions…" He opened his eyes, and they seemed to spark.

Striding out of the room, he took a moment to pause and finish his thought, "Hate."

**VVVVVVVV**

Daijand hadn't been able to sleep again since his grandfather's story. Could a simple piece of art actually do that? Destroy so much? Even so, Dark had told him it was up to him to put a stop to it, but what could he do really? A thirteen year-old who could hardly take care of himself. What could he really accomplish? How could he save Kasal from whatever danger Dark seemed to think he was in? Nothing seemed to make sense. Not since Dark had come along. Why couldn't he have chosen someone else to do this? Daijand didn't want to be involved; though he had to admit it, he had been sucked in the moment he'd been born to the Niwa family.

Sighing, the young redhead turned over on his bed. As he did, he caught sight of Whiz. The rabbit seemed to be looking for something. He ran from one point of the room to the next. Barely ever stopping. Curious, he slid to the floor and followed the rabbit with his eyes. It suddenly stopped at the window that was, surprisingly, open.

Daijand leapt from his bed realizing why the rabbit was so panicked. Contrary to his belief, he must have fallen asleep. How else would Kasal have vanished without him noticing. He leaned as far out of his window as he could, but saw nothing. There was no sign of the younger boy.

Daijand flew from his room and down the stairs, hoping that he was mistaken. He searched the house frantically waking everyone else up in the process.

"What is going on here?!" His mother asked loudly. Daijand stopped in front of her for but a moment. He glanced at her and flew from the house. There was only one place Kasal would feel the need to sneak off to. His home. According to Dark, this was something only he could do. He would rescue Kasal, so the boy could live. If he had to, he would even believe in the legendary thief. Kasal would not be sacrificed to whatever it was that had taken his father.

"Hang on, Kasal…" Daijand muttered, "I'll rescue you…" With that thought in mind, the boy was engulfed in light. He felt a strange sensation, and was shocked to hear a familiar voice in his head.

"Finally… What took so long, kid?" It was that man from the dream. Dark. "Yeah, it's me. Let's stop this here and now. It'll take the both of us. Are you sure you're ready?" Daijand nodded mentally. "Great. Now… Whiz!" The man called.

The rabbit appeared and disappeared in an instant. Daijand was thoroughly confused, but he felt the ground fall away from his feet. Stuttering, he gasped, "we're f-f-f-f-flying?" He could feel the grin on Dark's/his face. The man seemed to be enjoying his surprise.

"Yeah. It's faster this way." Without taking a single moment more to formulate a much needed plan, they sped off to Kasal's house.

**A/N: **Maybe it'll only take on more chapter. I'm sooo sorry about how short this chapter turned out. I actually expected it to much longer… It kinda went by faster. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up and hope that the next chapter story I do, I'll be more dedicated to… I'm very sorry to anyone who actually hung on this long. If you did, you amaze me. Just a little longer, okay?


	6. Where it All Ends

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, no really, _this _is the **last **time, I do not own DNAngel or any original characters, original settings, or any other original things portrayed in this story.

**A/N: **This will be the last chapter. It has taken me forever to finish this. If any of you are readers from when I first started, you deserve a medal or something. This story has been in progress for YEARS. For quite awhile, I wasn't even sure if I would finish it. I'm glad I did, though. Well, I hope you enjoy this and I am proud to present the final chapter of **Endless Dreams**. R&R!

**Endless Dreams**

_By: Theresa L'Anne(Raven)_

**Chapter 5: Where it All Ends…**

Dark landed softly outside the house. This was it. They were going to end this. Stealth was not priority on this mission, so, without further hesitation, the man burst into the house breaking a window for entry.

The interior was dark. The room he had come into seemed devoid of furniture. What little it had, had had little use. He strode across the room and out into what appeared to be a hall. This hall stretched the length of the house, giving it an eerie feel that had Daijand shivering internally. Dark took no notice of the boy's fright and continued on down the hall searching for anything that might lead them to Kasal.

A loud noise came from behind a door. It sounded like someone had slapped wood. Dark crept to that door and heard loud shouting that made him wonder what was going on. He got his answer almost at once.

"How dare you interrupt me! I've told you time and again not to interfere with my work!" The load roar was earsplitting. A headache was coming Daijand knew.

"I'm sorry da-daddy…" a meek voice whimpered. Daijand could barely hear it, but he assumed it had to be Kasal. He began to pressure Dark to get in there and rescue the kid. He wouldn't be able to bear it if Kasal got hurt because of _his _inaction. Dark calmly ignored his constant nagging and waited, listening.

"I hope you're happy! You may have destroyed years of progress with your 'help'!" The screaming was still going on and underneath it; you could vaguely hear mumbled, incoherent whimpers. Dark reached for the doorknob slowly, annoying Daijand.

"Speed would be good now, don't you think?" he growled mentally. Dark continued to go just as slowly as before. He was concentrated on keeping this unexpected advantage he had on Jsadiwa. The door was now open enough for him to slip in.

As the yelling continued, Dark walked into the room. He would use this chance to destroy the Black Wings, hopefully for the last time. He was creeping away from Jsadiwa and Kasal, who were, luckily on the opposite side of the room from the Black Wings, when the boy interfered.

"You're just going' let him keep yelling at Kasal? You're not going to do anything about it?" Daijand questioned mentally. Dark nodded in response angering the boy further. "Well, I'm not going to let you!" Daijand began to fight for control of the body causing Dark to stumble, thus making a noise.

"Great…" Dark muttered and turned around in time to see Jsadiwa marching towards him.

A great cry of pain stopped him. "Kasal." Daijand breathed. Taking the moment, he rushed to the boy's side. Dark knelt down, resigned to the fact that he would have to take care of this first.

"This is not good…" Dark said suddenly. Jsadiwa appeared beside him and snatched the boy up.

"Stay away from my son," he sneered. "Kasal? Kasal? Answer me! What's wrong with you?" Jsadiwa shook the boy lightly, but the screams continued. Kasal tore himself away from his father and collapsed on the floor clutching his stomach as he fell. The screams intensified as a bright light enveloped the boy. Abruptly, they stopped.

"That's better," a low voice stated as the light disappeared. In Kasal's place stood a blonde man with white wings adorning his back.

"Krad," Dark/Daijand muttered darkly. Almost immediately after the man looked up and grinned at Dark. Then, he attacked.

**VVVVVVVVV**

Satoshi paced the room he was in. There had to be a way he could help. He heard the tell-tale sounds of a fight. Cursing, the old man stumbled from the room, grabbing something that might be of use as he left. Glancing down at it, he saw it was an umbrella.

Following the noise, he came to the one room he knew it was going to be coming from. The door stood ajar, and from where he stopped he could see two seemingly streaks of light clashing. Away from them stood his son. Gathering his resolve, he marched towards the boy.

**VVVVVVVVV**

Krad and Dark, both with their wings out, clashed again and again. Neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. They were evenly matched. Before they met again, Krad pulled up and began to cast a spell. As he finished chanting, he threw his feather at Dark. Cursing, Dark quickly formed a shield around himself. To beat Krad and win this fight, he would have to use **that** spell.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Jsadiwa stood with his back to the Black Wings watching the fight in shock. He still couldn't process the fact that his son had just changed into one of those people. It seemed impossible. Suddenly, Jsadiwa heard footsteps. Turning he saw his father striding toward him.

"Jsadiwa, I can not allow you to continue this. If you do, it will be disastrous," Satoshi said.

Jsadiwa laughed, "How are you going to stop me, old man? Beat me with your cane?"

Satoshi shrugged and replied, "Well, technically it's an umbrella." Then, summoning all his energy, he struck out at Jsadiwa.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

"_Dark! If you use it __**again **__who knows what will happen this time. Even the first time the probability that you were coming back was slim…" _Daijand was panicking at the man's swift decision. He had already begun the mental preparations.

"But I did return, didn't I? Besides, what do you care? I thought I annoyed you?" Dry humor laced his words as he dodged Krad's attacks.

"_This is no time for jokes!" _Daijand snapped at the man, _"You __**can't **__do this. It's too risky. What if… what if we…I…What if I need you again?"_

"Kid, you've survived this long without me. I haven't even been here for a day and you're getting mushy. You'll be fine. You'll have to be. Kasal will need you, won't he?" The conversation stopped as Krad and Dark collided. Dark grinned at his other half. "It's time." He said.

With no hesitation, Dark chanted the German spell that would, once again, destroy the Black wings, and, therefore, both himself and Krad. Krad screamed as he realized what Dark was doing. In a rage, he scrambled toward the black winged man and tried to stop the spell. He was too slow. The two men were engulfed in a white light.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Jsadiwa and Satoshi covered their eyes at the bright light. As it faded, they saw that the body's had returned to the states of Daijand and Kasal. But neither moved.

Abandoning their fight, they both rushed over to them. Both bodies lay limply on the floor. With this laying heavy on both their minds, neither noticed that the black wings were no more.

**A/N: **And we're done. Sorry for the abruptness of the ending, but I'm finished with it. This story was very dear to me when I started it, but as time wore on it became a burden of sorts. I was so tempted to not finish it… ever. But I decided that would be horrible. I don't like leaving things unfinished, especially things I have shared with others.

I'm sorry for those of you who waited (if there are any) so long, and got this as a reward, but that's all I can force myself to do. I tried to write in a happier ending, but it didn't work. It came out sounding cheesy and disgusting, and I wasn't about to post that. . Please be content with this and know that I will probably never write another fanfiction for DNAngel again. But do look for other stuff from me. It will all be much better. Like my Artemis Fowl fanfiction…

I have gained a lot of writing experience since the beginning of this story. Even though I will always be tempted to remove this story (because reading the earliest chapters make me cringe at my own writing), I will leave it up to force myself to see the improvements in my writing. I hope nobody is too disappointed with this ending, but its time I say goodbye to these horrible made characters.

I hope those of you who stumble upon this story have better luck in finding their next fanfiction to read.

_Goodbye Daijand. Goodbye Jsadiwa, who's name I can't remember how to pronounce. Goodby Kasal. Goodbye you people who actually enjoyed this. You are so easily pleased, I really will miss you._ _Goodbye DNAngel._

_**End**_


End file.
